Legend Kids: Back to Tomorrow
by Ladyawesome45321
Summary: In which the Legend Kids must fix abberations throughout their parents' time line and make sure they end up together!
1. Prologue: The Legends

The night was dark, the only light illuminating the rooftop being the stars in the sky above. Laying flat on their backs were eight men and women, each of them unconscious.

After a moment or two, they began to stur simultaneously. They each groaned in turn, feeling a pounding in their heads like a million tiny men were banging on their skulls.

"Agh," groaned Mick Rory. He was a muscular man with a buzz cut and a mean snarl. He wore a grey shirt, red suspenders to hold up his pants, and a burned up jacket. "What a headache."

Next to him was Ray Palmer, a nerdy omptimist with dark hair and dazzling eyes. He was wearing a bulky red and blue super suit.

"Stein?" Leonard Snart frowned. His expression was cold, calculating, like he thought he could out smart everyone on that roof in a matter of seconds. He wore a blue parka and a pair of jeans. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once," Martin Stein sassed. He was by far the oldest man on that roof. His hair was a series of grey and white. He wore a red shirt, jacket, kakis, and black glasses.

"Where are we?" Sara Lance asked. She was a gorgeous blonde woman with enough moxy to rule the world. She was wearing a thick fur coat, black pants, and leather boots.

Jefferson Jackson shrugged. He was the youngest out of everyone on the roof; he wore a grey shirt and green jacket along with jeans and sneakers. "Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?"

Next to him were Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. Carter had short sandy hair, and Kendra had long curly, brown hair. They wore matching leather suits, and they were holding matching helmets in the shape of hawk heads.

A man walked out from the shadows, revealing himself to the other eight men and women. He had blonde hair and a scruffy beard; he wore a long brown trench coat. The man spoke with a British accent. (He was most likely the one who had knocked everyone out and brought them to the roof.) "The name's Rip Hunter," he said. "I'm from east London."

The man paused for a moment, considering another thought. "Oh," he said, as if he'd almost forgotten. "And the future."

"Nice to meet you, Rip," Mick snarled. He reached for his belt, where his heat gun should have been.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons," Rip informed him. Well, he couldn't very well take any risks now could he?

"I've assembled you all," Rip continued, "because I need your help." He began walking across the roof top, passing in front of each of the men and women in turn. "The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage."

Rip stopped walking, when he had reached the other side of the roof. He stood with his back to the men and women, possibly to look as dramatic as he possibly could.

Kendra frowned at Carter.

"That can't be," Carter said. "We destroyed him."

"Yeah," Kendra nodded in agreement. "The Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

Rip turned around to face the two hawk warriors, a knowing look upon his face. "And therein lay the problem," he said. "Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick asked.

"Vandal is immortal," Carter explained. "Kendra and I reincarnate."

Sara nodded slowly in understanding. "Yeah," she said, "I've done that."

Mick grunted. He was getting very impatient. "What the hell does this Randal guy got to do with us?" he snapped.

"Vandal," Rip corrected. He walked back to where he stood at the beginning of their little meeting. "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally...conquer the world."

Needless to say, this news was rather unsettling. One person single handedly taking over the world? That was insane!

"I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him," Rip told them.

"How?" Sara asked.

Rip moved his arm across the sky line dramatically, emphasizing his point and making it seem much more appealing than it actually was all in one go. "To travel through time. To capture Savage, before he grows into the monster he becomes."

Snart rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the line the men and women had formed whilst listening to Rip's speech. He continued walking, until he was right next to the man from the future. He had every intention of leaving just then.

"You got the wrong guy," Snart said. "Hero ain't on my resume."

"Or mine," Mick said. He got out of the line as well and started following Leonard.

Rip sighed, and - in a desperate attempt to make the two men stay - he said, "I know it's difficult for you to fathom." And this got them to stop in their tracks. So, he continued. "But where - when," he corrected, "I'm from, the year twenty-one, sixty-six, you - and everyone on this roof - aren't just considered heroes..."

Rip paused for a moment, letting the drama and anticipation build up inside the men and women, especially Ray, as he had the largest hero complex of all. "You're Legends," Rip told them finally.

And that's about where everything went south.

Before anyone could react, a massive vessel decended from the sky. It was like something from Star Wars, with a wide hull and huge mast. There were even what appeared to be guns attached to the side.

The ship landed gently on the roof, across from the men and women. Rip was surprised to find he recognized the ship as his own vessel. The Waverider, which had belonged to him for more than a decade.

"...Bollocks," Rip cursed. If the Waverider was here, that meant one of two things. One) the Time Masters had figured out his plan and had come to stop him. Two) Something had gone horribly wrong in the future. (He dreaded the idea of the second thought. What could possibly be worse than Vandal Savage taking over the world and slaughtering Rip's family?)

"What the hell?" Sara gasped, eyes wide.

The ship's draw bridge lowered slowly, either because the ship itself was as dramatic as Rip or because it had been badly damaged in at some point. (The latter was more likely, which had the British man leaning towards his second theory, now, and feeling rather faint.)

The nine men and women shuffled nervously, each preparing for a fight. (Rip may have tampered with their weapons, but they could still use their fists!) No one was quite prepared for what had walked off the ship, however.

Seven teenagers stepped off the ship, walking towards the adults, making them frown in concern and confusion.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked. "Who are they?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Rip admitted.

"Alright, listen up, you little shits!" a blonde girl shouted at the adults. "You're all gonna fall in love, or we'll blow you to smithereens!" She frowned for a moment, before adding. "And no. This isn't a request for a giant orgy. You each have a significant other. But not just with anyone. Who we tell you you love."

Mick snorted, when the girl said the word 'orgy,' whilst Stein and Ray spluttered awkwardly.

Leonard simply rolled his eyes. "And why should we listen to a bunch of space brats?" he demanded.

"Because...we're from the future!" the blonde girl told him.

"Ugh. This again?" Jax complained. "Really? Anyone else on this roof from the future?"

"Yup!" a blonde boy nodded, ignoring Jax. "So, we're not space brats, we're time brats." He was wearing a black shirt that read : Closets are for clothes, not people, along with jeans and various accessories.

"I thought this was about stopping Savage," Carter said. "Not a soap opera."

A brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Great idea, Laurel," she said to the blonde girl, ignoring the adults. "Make the abberation even worse."

"Don't judge me, Catriona!" the blonde girl, Laurel, cried dramatically.

Catriona, the brunette, rolled her eyes again. "Am I the only professional on this team?" she sighed.

"You're professional?" a boy with dark hair asked skeptically. This caused Catriona to punch his arm rather violently.

"Shut up, Ethan!"

Catriona was wearing a tan, long sleeved sweater, a sensible red skirt, and a long red coat. On her feet were tan heels, and on her head was a black beanie. The final touch to her outfit was a plaid scarf.

The boy, Ethan, was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, along with sneakers. Nothing even remotely fancy, unlike most of the other teens.

Sara frowned. "Laurel?" she questioned. This girl, Laurel, was far too young to be her older sister. And much too...blonde. (Of course, it was possible for people to share the same name, but Sara had never met anyone who had the same name as her sister before. It was odd.)

Laurel wore a red and black plaid shirt, red converse with skulls on them, and black skinny jeans.

"Might I ask what an...abberation is?" Stein frowned.

"An infraction in time," Rip told him. "But how do you lot know about that?" He turned to the teens, curiosity burning in his eyes. "And what are you doing with the Waverider?"

"It's...a long story," Ethan shrugged.

"Okay...?" Jax shrugged.

"...Who are you?" Kendra asked, because she still wanted to know.

"Um...spoilers," a brown haired boy said. "Well, I guess we could tell you our first names..." He wore a white t-shirt that read I'm so gay I can't even spell straight; like the blonde boy he wore jeans and various accessories.

"...This is getting boring," Mick noted.

"Shush!" Laurel told him. This surprised him and everyone on the roof who already knew him. Mick was a scary guy. Not many people dared speak to him in such a manner.

But the blonde continued without any sort of fear. "My name is Laurel," she said. "This is my brother Kaleb; that's his boyfriend Ryan." She gestured at the brown haired boy that had spoken earlier and the blonde boy. (Laurel and the blonde boy, Kaleb, shared similar facial features.) "The heteros over there are Ethan and Catriona." She pointed at the brunette and dark haired boy. " That sexy beast is JJ. And that other sexy beast is Ben." Lastly, she gestured at a girl with black hair and a person with purple hair. (It was difficult to tell their gender for sure. They could have passed for both male and female.)

JJ was wearing a grey Nike shirt, black and white basketball shorts, red socks, and tennis shoes.

Ben was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black beanie. They also wore black glasses, though seeing as how the spectacles didn't have lenses, it was a safe bet Ben didn't actually need them.

"Right..." Rip nodded slowly. "And what is this abberation? We were in the middle of something!"

"We need to convince our parents to love each other, so we can stop ourselves from not existing!" Laurel said.

"Except me," Catriona said. "I was only born because of an abberation. So, undoing the abberation in my case would cause me to cease to exist."

"I'm confused..." Carter admitted. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"We're your parents?" Ray asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes!" Laurel said. "No!" She frowned. "I'm not sure how to answer that..."

"This is gonna be a long night," JJ muttered.

Twenty minutes ago

The Legend Kids were soaring through the temporal zone, sitting around the Waverider lazily.

Only a mere two months ago, their parents had allowed them to venture out into the dangerous lands throughout all of time and space to take care of abberations and annacranims all by themselves.

Thus far, they had been doing fairly decent. At least, they hadn't literally broken time yet. They should get props for that, right?

Suddenly, an alarm went off, alerting the team of an abberation and making them simultaneously jump into action.

Ethan, JJ, and Ben walked into the bridge from the kitchen. (The three of them had been having breakfast moments before.)

Catriona walked in from the library, where she had been studying her grandfather's notes on the Firestorm matrix. (She and JJ were able to form the latest form of Firestorm. So, naturally, she wanted to learn as much as she could about it.)

Ryan and Kaleb entered from Kaleb's bedroom, where they had been cuddling and doing whatever boyfriends did when they were alone together.

Laurel was the only one who didn't have to move much, as she was already in the bridge, sitting in the pilot's chair.

"What's going on?" Catriona asked.

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "I was eating pancakes! What dares interupt my previous time with my food!"

"...You have a weird relationship with food," Ethan noted.

Laurel pushed a button on the console, shutting off the alarm. She glanced up at the ceiling, speaking to the ship's AI as she turned her chair around to face the team. "Gideon, what's up?"

The British voice of the team's favorite talking computer responded a moment later, ringing out throughout the ship loud and clear, "There appears to be an abberation."

"What is it?" JJ asked. "And when?"

Gideon paused for a moment, as she gathered the information from her mainframe. When she did speak, she sounded worried. "Oh dear," she said. "I'm afraid, you're not going to like the results."

"What is it?" Kaleb asked, frowning.

"Your parents," Gideon said. "They don't end up together."

The Legend Kids shared a look. Clearly, this was a problem. If their parents didn't end up together, they wouldn't be born, and subsequently they wouldn't have formed their team either.

"Wait, then why haven't we disappeared yet?" Ben asked.

"Time hasn't caught up with us, yet?" Catriona guessed.

"When do we go to?" Ryan asked.

"That is a little difficult to answer," Gideon said. "There are two different key points in the timeline; with these parts altered I'm afraid that you all were never conceived. But if you fix these aberrations you may be able to save yourselves."

"Okay," Laurel nodded slowly. "That's...disturbing..."

A heavy silence fell over the team. No one spoke for several minutes. The threat of suddenly disappearing from experience weighed on each of their shoulders. Laurel felt as though she were drowning, her airways being clogged with emotion. She took a deep breath, determined not to have a panic attack; she clasped her hands together and grinned at her team, like she wasn't even remotely upset by the idea.

"Okay," she said. "There's only one thing to do. We have to fix these abberations!" She swiveled the chair around so that she was facing the controls again. "Strap in everyone!"

The rest of the team ran forward, plopping down in their seats respectively. They each brought the safety straps over their heads and around their shoulders, before the Waverider flew through the time stream. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves landing on top of a particular roof on a very important night.

Now

The adults stared at the gang of teenagers, each one of them feeling rather perplexed at the moment.

Rip shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was most certainly not how he had planned for the night to go.

Ben squinted back at the adults, a frown on their face. "Hey, Laurel," they whispered to the Legend Kids' commander. "I think we might be a little early..."

The blonde girl gave them a funny look. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"My dad isn't here," Ben said.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded in agreement. "Neither is Amaya."

"Or Zari," JJ noted. "Which means this is the original team."

"Meaning we just screwed up their first meeting," Ryan said.

"...We should probably go," Kaleb said.

"Uh...yeah," Catriona nodded.

Laurel cleared her throat awkwardly, clasping her hands together. She looked at the adults with a look that was probably supposed to be professional. "Well," she said. "Sorry to interupt. Have a lovely evening."

Then she turned to the other teens and yelled, "Run!" All at once the seven teenagers bolted, running back on to the Waverider and flying away in a matter of minutes.

Rip shook his head, before turning back to the men and women he had gathered. "Anyway," he said, pulling a card from his pocket. "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address." He handed the card to Stein, before walking away.

 **A/N: Well, I hope that was an okay start. Probably not my best work but it was fun anyway.**

 **Let me know what you liked or disliked in the comments. Leave suggestions on which episodes you want the LK to screw up.**

 **See you next chapter, byyyyeee!**


	2. The First Apperation

**These parts are gonna be really short and...bad, because...uh...well I just don't care much about this bit. The fun stuff happens later, so...maybe I'll make this good later but probably not. I'm lazy. Enjoy anyway!**

 _Part One: Apperation_

It had been several months, since the Legends had first gathered on that roof top. No one mentioned the strange teenagers that had interrupted their meeting, as they had not shown up since then. So, the team figured it was probably safe to simply forget about them.

Little did they know that, because of this interruption, their worlds were slowly changing for the worst.

They continued their mission to stop Vandal Savage, heading to the seventies to retrieve a top secret journal about Savage and his whereabouts from a professor named Aldus Boardman. The first of many drastic changes came when they infiltrated an armed dealers, attempting to kidnap Savage and destroy him.

However, things quickly went wry. Savage, contrary to the Legends' belief, was a not, in fact, a buyer in said deal. He was the seller. This complicated things greatly. They team got a tad impatient, unintentionally buying a nuclear bomb and starting a fight with none other than Damien Darhk, which consequently began a very large battle.

Captain Cold and Heat Wave stood back to back, turning in circles as they fired their cold and heat guns respectively. The hawk warriors faced off against Savage. (Who had activated the bomb.)

The White Canary ran over to the bomb, after punching a man in the face. "Um, we got a bomb here!" She turned, smacking another man in the face, as the Atom flew over.

"I got this," he promised. The man shrunk to a miniature being, zooming into the bomb's inside. He fiddled with the gadgets and gizmos, rearranging the wiring. Though, this did not fix the problem. Rather, it made it much worse. The bomb began counting down twice as fast as it had been previously.

"Ray!" Sara shouted. "What did you do?"

The Atom flew out of the bomb, growing back to his normal size. "I didn't do anything!" he insisted. "It must have a fail safe."

Sara put a hand to her ear, activating her com system. "Professor, Jax, we need you!" she called.

Ray frowned, staring at her in confusion. "Who?" he asked.

Sara looked back at him, blinking. "I...don't know." She shook her head. "We gotta get out of here! Everyone fall back!"

The Legends ran from the dealership, hurrying back to the Waverider before the building exploded.

Back on the ship, the team gathered on the bridge as Rip lectured them on their catastrophe of a mission. Apparently, Ray had dropped a piece of his suit at some point in the battle and ruined the future.

On the bright side, Kendra and Carter discovered, through Aldus's notes, that there was a dagger out there which they could use to destroy Savage once and for all. However, they had no way of tracking the piece of Ray's suit. Gideon and Sara worked together, trying to find something useful.

Carter and Kendra were in the study, trying to remember how to read the inscription written on the dagger, in case it was anything useful. (It wasn't.)

Len and Mick went out to steal the dagger. (Ray went along with them, as he did not trust the two thieves.)

So, Rip sat alone in his room, sighing and shaking his head. They had barely started and already everything was a disaster. He should have known better than to gather a team full of inexperienced fools. Though, it wasn't as though the Time Masters had given him much of a choice. They refused to help, despite knowing what was at stake.

Still, something felt off, even more off than potentially ruining the future. A slight hiccup in the plan could be considered normal, but this felt like more than just a bad call on their second mission.

"Gideon, are you sure there have been no other alterations to the time line?" Rip asked.

"None that I can detect, Captain," the AI responded.

"Hm." Rip sat in his chair in the corner of his room. He rubbed his temple, trying to ease the headache he felt coming on. Something was horribly wrong, he just knew it. And he was willing to bet those kids they'd met at their first meeting were the cause of it. They must have been the reason Professor Stein and Jax hadn't come along. They must have messed up the time line.

They'd said they were trying to fix an abberation. Something about making sure their parents stayed together. Perhaps, this was it...

Or maybe Rip was just being paranoid. Miranda was always telling him how he over thought everything, making everyone out to be worse than they were. Though, in his experience people were usually worse than they initially appeared to be.

The thought of Miranda made his heart swell. The loss of his family was still fresh in his mind. The set backs in the plan didn't do much to ease the pain; instead it was like pouring sault onto the wound.

Rip rubbed his eyes tiredly. If he wanted to fix this thing, he had to find those kids.

 **Yup. That was awful. Sorry. But like I said I probably won't fix this bit.**

 **So, this fic will have five parts. The first, this part, introduces how the apperation has effected each of the Legends and...I don't plan on putting much effort in to that ... Sorry.**

 **The other four parts will be the LK fixing the problems, which I'll put more effort into. Promise.**

 **Replies to fanfic:**

 **DontLetGoCaptainCanary: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, that really means so much to me. Sorry it took so long to update!**

 **Katherine: Thank you.**

 **Retro-writer: Glad you think so -**

 **Guest: Sorry you feel that way. Hopefully, if you stick around, it will grow more to your liking. If not... Sorry, I guess. *shrug***

 **That's all for now,**

 **Toodles!**

 **~ Elsie**


	3. Note

I'm just gonna put this on all my stories...

1\. Perhaps if you told me specifically what you don't like I could do more to fix it. What specifically would make this better for you and other readers? The plot? Details? If the latter, then how much detail would you suggest? It will be overwhelming if I'm constantly drowning readers in details, but if I'm using to little...I need to know specifically what needs more and what needs less. If the former...What would you like me to do with it? I write for fun and to entertain. I write for myself as well as for the readers. It's only fair y'all get some say in what happens too

2\. Well like I said in the AN, it's on hold so I can edit and junk. So...

And honestly I'm really trying to be nice, but it's really annoying to see bashing every time I look at my reviews. I understand if you don't like it, and I've even made rude comments about crap I hate too...But if it's that awful for you, perhaps try doing one of these three things:

1) Give me constructive critisim so I can do better, as stated above.

2) Stop reading my work and trying to get a rise out of me

3) Get an account of your own, if you don't already have one, write something to show me how it's done, send it to me via PM.


	4. Reply to Katherine

Well said, my friend. I really don't understand why someone would want to read something they don't even remotely like. It doesn't make sense to me. But it happens, unfortunately, and hate comments are sadly not going anywhere any time soon. At least I have people like you who seem to enjoy my work and support it; so that's good. Thanks for that. It really means a lot :)

Sorry this isn't an update. I've been slacking off with my Legend Kids stuff. Been working on something new: Sandstorm. I'm not sure if y'all are interested in that or not, but if so feel free to check it out while you wait for an update on this story. I'll do my best to have one up soon. Thanks again!


	5. Author's note (sorry)

I keep forgetting to put this up, so as it's on my mind at four am, and I am not yet asleep...Let's get it out of the way, shall we?

First thing. You'll notice this isn't a chapter. That probably annoys a lot of you, and I'll probably lose some of you for that. Sorry. But for those of you who are choosing to stick with me through this hiatus and annoying rambly time...Thank you. Your support means so much to me, and I am so grateful for it.

I want to apologize for not updating the LK stories in so long. I've been taking some time to figure out what to do with the LK and how to better polish them as well as focus on my stories Juvie Days (JD) and Sandstorm(SS) (check em out if you want, if you haven't already. You don't have to.) It's just occured to me that maybe this goofy lot isn't as cool or lovable as I thought.

I mean...don't get me wrong. The Legend Kids are and always will be my babies. They're very precious to me, very near and dear to my heart. They helped me through some very rough patches in my life, as well as provided stepping stones for me to descover who I am and what I wanted in life and in a partner. They were all out, loud and proud when I couldn't be. But...like every writer must I have to admit they are not perfect. I simply held them on a pedestal, because they were special to me, and I wanted them to be special for others too.

And I don't know. Maybe they already are special to you. Maybe they aren't. Either way, they are the work of a high school Junior and they need some polishing up.

That being said...I have something that's been in the works since the beginning, really. It's sort of a reboot/prequeal to the main series here. I probably won't start working on it until either (or maybe both) JD and SS are complete, but I thought I might get your guys' opinion on the matter anyway.

The prequeal would of course follow the LK, but it'll take place three years before the first book _Legend_ _Kids_. You will see a detailed account of JJ's story invovling the accident that killed her friends, follow Ben's journey as they discover their identity, experience grief and loss as Ethan struggles to cope with Ray's death, you'll get a very detailed story on how Laurel met and fell in love with her girlfriend Reese, and you'll see how Kaleb breaks away from his abusive exboyfriend with Ryan's help as well as the emtional trauama that causes him. You will also see how the team first met and how they became as close as they are.

So, then what would you prefer? Would you like me to work on the prequeal after JD and/or SS? Or would you like me to wait until the main series is finished? Do you even like the idea of the prequeal, or is it something you think you might hate? Let me know what will be best for y'all and I'll get to work on some LK stuff as soon as I am able. Thank you for your patience and your time, and I hope this isn't too much of an inconvience for you.

That's all for now, toodles!

~ Elsie


End file.
